


Mischief Magic

by amerasu1013 (amerasu_1013)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Loki Is A Jerk, M/M, Other, Weirdness, all the Steves, but Bucky doesn't mind so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerasu_1013/pseuds/amerasu1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Steve shuffles in, the same tiredness to his greeting, then another who actually has to hold onto the wall on his slow, stumbling journey towards Bucky and the coffee. Steves 3 to 6 join the group, which means Steve 7 and 8 are probably still sleeping. Bucky is only distantly aware of Clint drawing in a sharp breath and of the other Avengers suddenly popping up like pajama-clad jacks-in-a-box, he’s too busy handing out coffee cups to various Steves.</p><p>In the end there’s an assortment of Steves in different states of undress leaning against walls and draped over chairs, nursing their coffees with equal amounts of quiet happiness. Well then, now’s probably the time to explain.</p><p>“So yeah, turns out Loki did do something.”</p><p>“No shit.” Clint mutters and Natalia snorts.</p><p> </p><p>The one where Loki does his thing and suddenly doppelgangers of Steve appear. In very... specific situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This was spawned by a dream (okay, fantasy) I had in the wee hours of morning, when I was too lazy to get up and amused myself with plotting Stucky porn.  
> Many thanks to zilldk for betaing and for generally being awesome!! She is in fact not a native speaker either, but together we count as one? ;)
> 
> And, as usual: Not mine. Except the doppelganger Steves? Can I maybe keep _them_?

Bucky has never encountered the guy before, but it’s pretty obvious after only a couple of minutes: Loki is a certified asshole.

He’s heard the stories from the others, yeah, all the stories, but that’s not actually why Bucky knows Loki is an asshole, no. This is why: the minute he spots Steve shielding Bucky from an attack by something that looks like a bat and a scorpion had wildly inappropriate relations (uugh) with his, well, shield, Loki throws some sort of energy ball at Steve. And then vanishes into thin air while Steve lies in a heap at Bucky’s feet, cackling maniacally and sprouting some nonsense about “the good Captain being not man enough to protect those he loves”.

Yeah, that cinches it: Loki is an asshole. And the very next time Bucky sees him he’s gonna punch his motherfucking teeth through his motherfucking face.

But first he’s gotta take care of Steve. Who actually doesn’t look hurt, maybe just his pride, but still Bucky hovers around him on their way back to the Tower and makes him get checked out in medical. Steve gets annoyed and insists he’s fine; Bucky ignores it – He’s staying right there, thank you _very_ much. Clint goes shoot some stuff with a weirdly flat expression, Natalia follows him after she’s sort of patted Steve on the shoulder. Bruce is still the Hulk and so not allowed in medical, Thor wanders off after saying he’s sorry for his brother about a million times. Sam hovers, Tony hovers and Bucky ups the aggressiveness of his own hovering because that’s his spot right there, next to Steve, he called dibs on that spot decades ago.

Eventually Steve is allowed to go back to his rooms since nobody can actually find anything weird in his scans (well, aside from the usual super soldiery stuff) and Bucky glares at Sam and Tony when they try to follow. Steve gets annoyed again but also looks weirdly pleased by all the worry, which is just another reason why the guy is an idiot. An idiot who constantly throws himself into danger and still can’t believe that people actually like him. Moron, seriously.

Bucky makes the moron lie on the bed, threatening to tie him up if he doesn’t get his rest. Steve makes a really bad pun involving handcuffs and metal-armed nurses, which Bucky does not find funny at all, but he still sucks Steve off because he deserves it for all the shielding against danger earlier. And it’s nice, real nice, Steve clutching Bucky’s head and moaning and sighing and saying “I love you” right when he comes, which is what sends Bucky over the edge as well. _Real_ nice.

Here’s where it gets less nice: when Bucky looks up from where he’s still got his mouth around a certain part of his lover’s anatomy, Steve is panting and has a hand thrown over his eyes, invoking the name of the Lord and assuring God he’s never come that hard before. Okay, so that’s actually very nice and real flattering to boot, but… there’s also _another_ Steve sitting on the bed next to him, staring at him with wide eyes.

Bucky startles and throws himself backwards, the Steve on the left shrieks in surprise (and pain, Bucky didn’t really mind his teeth in his shock right there) and the Steve on the right shouts in alarm. What follows is some confusion, a bit of half-naked wrestling and pointing of guns and a lot of shouting and freaked-out cursing. Then follows a silence where the three of them sort of stare at each other, trying to figure out how to proceed.

Eventually they decide on this: since the new Steve doesn’t seem to be a threat Bucky doesn’t shoot him where he stands (been there, done that whole shooting at Steve thing, he’s not eager to do it again, thanks). Steve 1 and Steve 2 look at each other, trying to see if there are any differences between them and oh. Bucky has a _wonderful_ idea.

The twin looks of wariness thrown his way when he starts grinning are entirely identical and well, that makes the whole idea even more awesome.

 

***

 

The next morning Bucky shuffles into the main kitchen and makes a beeline for the coffee pot. Clint snickers at him from his seat on top of the fridge. “Rough night?” he asks and doesn’t hide the fact that he’s eyeing the bite marks on Bucky’s neck with great interest.

Bucky grunts in answer, busy sucking down sweet sweet caffeine. He aches all over but damn, totally worth it. Behind him Steve murmurs a tired-sounding “morning” at the room in general and makes grabby hands at Bucky, who rolls his eyes and gives him his coffee cup. Now that he’s thinking about it, he should probably make some more.

Another Steve shuffles in, the same tiredness to his greeting, then another who actually has to hold onto the wall on his slow, stumbling journey towards Bucky and the coffee. Steves 3 to 6 join the group, which means Steve 7 and 8 are probably still sleeping. Bucky is only distantly aware of Clint drawing in a sharp breath and of the other Avengers suddenly popping up like pajama-clad jacks-in-a-box, he’s too busy handing out coffee cups to various Steves.

In the end there’s an assortment of Steves in different states of undress leaning against walls and draped over chairs, nursing their coffees with equal amounts of quiet happiness. Well then, now’s probably the time to explain.

“So yeah, turns out Loki _did_ do something.”

“No shit.” Clint mutters and Natalia snorts.

Bruce is starting to look a little green, Thor is openly staring and Tony swells like a bullfrog. Bucky sighs and rubs his temples; in his opinion it’s way too early for genius tirades, but Tony’s already off. After several minutes of “how” and “what the fuck” and “how in the hell” and “motherfucking Loki” (which makes Thor glare), Bucky manages to convince the others that no, he doesn’t know why (although now Steve is certainly enough, erm, _men_ now to protect those he loves) and yes, the other Steves just appeared out of thin air and no, they’re not dangerous (except to Bucky’s libido, because damn, that was a long night. Awesome, though) and yes, he’s got a theory about what exactly causes the Steves to multiply.

He’s even tested it, in fact. Repeatedly. Vigorously. _Intimately_.

“What do you mean,” Tony asks slowly, “they appear when Cap has an orgasm?”

Bucky shrugs: “Exactly that.” He grins into his coffee at the incredulous expressions all around the room and the now eight identical blushes. “It’s kind of neat. Wanna see?”

Steves 1 to 4 start shouting in indignation, Steves 5 to 8 go red as a beet and retreat behind the nearest waist-high object, and Tony starts laughing. Clint does a quick little head count and gives Bucky a thumbs-up with a gigantic filthy grin, Natalia shakes her head but even she’s smiling. Thor announces it’s “mischief magic” and will wear off soon, then claps Bucky on the shoulder and tells him to have fun, eyes twinkling merrily. Bruce rubs his head, muttering to himself, then announces that Bucky and all the Steves will have to remain in quarantine in their quarters until it wears off, because seeing all these half-naked Steve Rogerses isn’t good for his blood pressure.

Bucky is fine with being made to stay in their apartment. He can easily think of, oh, at least eight things to occupy himself.

 

***

 

As it turns out the Steves disappear 12 hours after their creation. Bucky doesn’t mind in the slightest: he knows how he can easily get more.

 

***

 

Bucky’s buried balls-deep inside Steve 5 (or is it 6?), thrusting in deep, while Steve 3 is behind him, hands gripping Bucky’s hips firmly, dick teasing at Bucky’s entrance. “Do it!” Bucky snarls, “C’mon Rogers, do it!”

The Steve behind him obeys, presses in slowly, so hard and hot and deep, Bucky throws his head back and howls at the ceiling. The Steve underneath him wraps his legs around Bucky and eggs him on, he gets shoved down until he has to balance on his hands. The Steve fucking Bucky pulls back and pushed in again, shoving him forward, underneath him Steve thrusts up and meets his movement, perfectly in synch. Bucky’s jostled between them, helpless to do anything but take it, forth and back and forth and back, so good, so tight, so good. A hand trails over his chin, fingers digging in to force his mouth open and another Steve pushes his dick between Bucky’s lips, in in in until he chokes with it. God, Steve, Steve everywhere, in his ass and his mouth and around his own cock. And now there are hands on him, many hands, he’s lost count how many Steves are in the room with him, but he doesn’t care. He’s sweating, flushed all over, pushed to and fro, tastes Steve and feels Steve and nothing, nothing will ever be as good as this.

It gets hotter, deeper, everything crashing into him at once, the taste and the smell and the feeling of Steve. A tingle starts in Bucky’s toes, oh, rises upwards, spreads through his body until each limb is shaking, it’s coming, it’s crashing over him, he’s there, right there, he’s…

Bucky comes with a shout, the tendons on his neck standing out in sharp relief. He slumps forward, barely clinging to consciousness, body hitting the sheets with a thud. Jesus fuck, that was _good_.

Hang on. The sheets? Bucky blinks open his heavy eyelids and stares around. Yep. The sheets. No Steve underneath him anymore, no Steve behind him, no hands on him. He’s alone on the bed, not a single Steve in sight. Well then, seems like the magic wore off. Bucky frowns a little. What a pity… Then he yawns. Maybe it’s not _that_ bad, these past days, while indeed very awesome, were _exhausting_.

“What is all that noise?!”

A Steve emerges from the bathroom, clad in only a towel, glaring at Bucky. Oh, this must be the original Steve then? Suddenly not tired anymore, Bucky crawls towards the other with a grin, Steve takes a wary step back.

Only one way to find out.

 

***

 

Bucky is sweaty and sticky and very, very happy right now. Only one Steve is in bed with him, _his_ Steve. Arms wrapped around Bucky, legs tangled and as sweaty and sticky as Bucky is. He hums contentedly and closes his eyes.

Steve clears his throat above him. “So.” he says then trails off for a few moments. “You happy?”

Bucky hums again; yes he is.

“I mean… _can_ you be happy, now that there’s only one of me left?”

Bucky frowns, Steve sounded quite… peeved just now. “Huh?” he asks and raises his head to look at his lover.

Steve refuses to meet his eyes and glares at the ceiling. “It’s just… apparently there’s something lacking between us and you just…”

Oh. Oh! Bucky chuckles, making Steve’s glare intensify. “Aww!” he croons. “Poor baby! You still thinking about what Loki said? That you’re not man enough for me or something?”

Steve shifts and murmurs angrily and still won’t meet his eyes. “Shut up!”

Bucky grins; that moron, seriously. “Well then,” he says, biting at Steve’s left nipple, “guess you’ll have to prove to me that you are.”

Steve stares at him for a second, then a grin lights up his face and before Bucky can say anything else, Steve rolls them and presses him down into the mattress. He doesn’t mind because: hell _yes_.

 

***

 

The next time they see Loki, Bucky punches him right in the face, then tells him “thanks”, for rather obvious reasons. Then punches him again. Guy’s still an asshole, but maybe he’s not so bad sometimes.

 

THE END

 


End file.
